One Piece Bounty Rush
One Piece Bounty Rush is a smartphone game released in March 2018 in Japan and the United States. It was taken offline in early April due to long-term maintenance issues but is set for a Global rerelease in early 2019. Gameplay One Piece Bounty Rush is a 4 vs 4 real time game where the player have to capture and control the five flags spread across the map, each match last 3 minutes but ends sooner than if the player's team captures all of the flags and holds them for a total of 15 seconds.Try to win consecutive wins so that you can get your league up!The league's are from D- to S+. If your league is S+ than you might be the season champion! Characters *Monkey D. Luffy (Straw Hat Pirates / Captain) *Monkey D. Luffy (Gum-Gum Storm) *Monkey D. Luffy (30 Million Berry Bounty) *Monkey D. Luffy (2 Years Later / Captain) *Monkey D. Luffy (STAMPEDE) *Roronoa Zolo (Straw Hat Pirates / Combatant) *Roronoa Zolo (One-Sword Style Iai Lion Song) *Roronoa Zolo (108 Pound Phoenix) *Roronoa Zolo (2 Years Later / Combatant) *Nami (Straw Hat Pirates / Navigator) *Nami (Climate Baton) *Nami (2 Years Later / Navigator) *Nami (Bikini) *Usopp (Straw Hat Pirates / Sharp Shooter) *Usopp (5t Hammer) *Usopp (2 Years Later / Sharp Shooter) *Sanji (Straw Hat Pirates / Cook) *Sanji (Veau Vengeance) *Sanji (2 Years Later / Cook) *Tony Tony Chopper (Straw Hat Pirates / Doctor) *Tony Tony Chopper (Arm Point) *Tony Tony Chopper (2 Years Later / Doctor) *Nico Robin (Straw Hat Pirates / Archaeologist) *Ms. All Sunday (Baroque Works / Vice President) *Nico Robin (2 Years Later / Archaeologist) *Franky (Straw Hat Pirates / Ship Carpenter) *Franky (2 Years Later / Ship Carpenter) *Brook (Straw Hat Pirates / Musician) *Brook (2 Years Later / Musician) *Ms. Wednesday (Baroque Works / Frontier Agents) *Nefertari Vivi (Peacock Slasher) *Nefertari Vivi (Alabasta / Princess) *Butchie (Black Cat Pirates / Guard) *Koby (Chore Boy) *Helmeppo (The Idiot Son) *Cabaji (Buggy Pirates / Chief of Staff) *Alvida (Alvida Pirates / Captain) *Alvida (Slip-Slip Fruit) *Higuma the Bear (Mountain Bandits / Leader) *Kuroobi (Arlong Pirates / Officer) *Johnny (Bounty Hunter) *Morgan (Navy Captain) *Choo (Arlong Pirates / Officer) *Yosaku (Bounty Hunter) *Hatchan (Arlong Pirates / Officer) *Django (Black Cat Pirates / Captain) *Captain Kuro (Black Cat Pirates / Former Captain) *Gin (Krieg's Pirate Armada / Battle Commander) *Don Krieg (Krieg's Pirate Armada / Admiral) *Zeff (Baratie / Head Chef) *Yasopp (Red-Haired Pirates / Sharp Shooter) *Buggy (Buggy Pirates / Captain) *Arlong (Arlong Pirates / Captain) *Shanks (Red-Haired Pirates / Captain) *Kaya (Girl from Syrup Village) *Dracule Mihawk (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Smoker (Navy HQ / Captain) *Smoker (STAMPEDE) *Wapol (Drum Kingdom / Former Ruler) *Tashigi (Navy HQ / Master Chief Petty Officer) *Crocodile (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Bon Clay, aka Mr. 2 (Baroque Works / Officer Agent) *Bellamy (Bellamy Pirates / Captain) *Eneru (Kami) *Edward Newgate (Whitebeard Pirates / Captain Whitebeard) *Kuzan (Navy HQ / Admiral Aokiji) *Gecko Moria (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Trafalgar Law (Heart Pirates / Captain) *Eustass Kid (Kid Pirates / Captain) *Jewelry Bonney (Bonney Pirates / Captain) *Borsalino (Navy HQ / Admiral Kizaru) *Portgaz D. Ace (Whitebeard Pirates / 2nd Division Commander) *Boa Hancock (The Seven Warlords of the Sea) *Boa Hancock (Bikini) *Sakazuki (Navy HQ / Admiral Akainu) *Sabo (Revolutionary Army / Chief of Staff) Medal-only Characters *Mohji *Patty *Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble) *Luffy (Child) *Zolo (Child) *Chaka (Jackal) *Pell (Falcon) *Mr. 1 *Mr. 3 *Gedatsu (Swamp Challenge) *Ohm (Iron Challenge) *Urouge (Mad Monk) *Killer (Murder Machine) *Scratchmen Apoo (Roar of the Sea) *X Drake (Red Flag) *Basil Hawkins (Magician) *Jozu (Diamond) *Marco (Phoenix) *Donquixote Doflamingo (Heavenly Demon) *Jinbe (First Son of the Sea) *Koby *Helmeppo (Chief Petty Officer) *Tsuru *Borsalino (Glint-Glint) *Ace (Child) *Sabo (Child) *Shirahoshi (Mermaid Princess) *Rebecca (Attendant of Dressrosa) *Buggy (Genius Jester) *Shanks (Red Hair) *Bullet *Festa *Tashigi (STAMPEDE) Stages *Baratie (Day / Night) *Arlong Park (A / B) *Drum Island *Alabasta (Day / Night) *Sabaody Archipelago External Links *Official japanese website *Facebook page Videos Official ONE PIECE BOUNTY RUSH PV (EN) Site Navigation ru:One Piece Bounty Rush es:One Piece Bounty Rush Category:Video Games